


Of Feathers and Markings

by dragonsshades



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Malex, Short One Shot, Smut, Wing Kink, Wingfic, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsshades/pseuds/dragonsshades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whereas Michael asks to touch Alex's marks, Alex feels no need to ask Michael if he can touch the Archangel's wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Feathers and Markings

**Author's Note:**

> This is on Wattpad btw. My account is yaoihavengalore.

"Can you read them?" Alex asked the elder who stood behind him.

Michael's warm fingers tickled the long line of markings along his spine. He didn't reply to Alex's question, instead choosing to place his palm in between Alex's shoulder blades.

The markings wiggled with power under Michael's hand, seeking the familiarity of the Archangel. 

They stood in the stratosphere, Alex's shirt off to display creamy caramel skin, while Michael allowed himself to unfurl his wings, the mass of black dangling behind him. It was a sign of trust for him. It was only something that he would do around Alex, unless in battle. 

After a while, the marks began to sting his palm, causing him to pull away. He shook his head and moved to rest his hands against the window, leaning into it. He hung his head in between his shoulders, frustrated. 

To answer Alex's question, no, he couldn't read it.

"The chosen one would be known by the markings on his body...his legend gave humanity the hope to keep fighting," He snorted. "What good are markings if no one can read them?"

Alex grew closer, aura calm and relaxed. He seemed to startle Michael when he placed his hands on Michael's lower back. He set his thumbs on either side of Michael's spine and massaged the thin corded muscles there, finding a few knots.

"What are you doing Alex?" Michael questioned, voice strained, yet his body relaxed.

Alex hummed, thumbs working their way up Michael's spine. 

He didn't stop when his thumbs reached the feathery mound where Michael's wings began. He gently scratched his blunt nails around the thick skin near Michael's wings.

The Archangel stiffened, wings pointing out instead of relaxing as they were before.

"Alex," Michael warned, voice deeper than normal.

"You have four women who you bed and none of them give you massages?" His fingers skirted around the small downy feathers where his skin and wings met.

"Five. And it is much to intimate for them to even comprehend," 

"What?" Alex asked, daring to rake his fingers through the non-lethal feathers near the arch of Michael's wings. "What is to intimate? Massaging you or touching your wings?"

The Archangel was completely still, spine stiff, but his wings shivered happily. The contact sent shudders through Michael, heat pooling in his core. He hid his arousal, eyes sliding closed.

Alex hummed thoughtfully.  
"You're aroused," He spoke into the shell of Michael's ear, both hands splaying against the black downy feathers that melt into larger ones. 

"Preening feathers is intimate if another does so," Michael was completely breathless, wings shaking uncontrollably under Alex's fingers. "It is unusual for another to preen an Angel's feathers unless they are the mate of the Angel. Touching an Angel's wings is like touching a human's genitals," 

The last word seemed to be punched out of Michael as Alex raked his fingers through the longer feathers. The wings were warm and live under his touch, responding to different touches in different ways.

While one hand moved up to gently scratch Michael's scalp, the other moved further up to touch the arch of Michael's wing.

"Oh-" Michael cut off, his wings shuddering along with his body. His wings twitched helplessly, a groan slipping unconsciously past his lips.

Michael was gone, eyes closed and chest heaving. His wings slowly ceased twitching, only jerking a few more times.

Alex smirked triumphantly, hands moving to massage Michael's back once more.

"Didn't know wings were so sensitive," Alex snarked, patting Michael's lower back. "Now, back to work,"

Michael groaned once more, eyes fluttering open. "Not 8-Balls, not Archangels, and not humans. You will be the death of me, Alex Lannon,"


End file.
